Boating remains one of the favorite pastimes and hobbies for many people. However, as anyone who has ever owned or maintained a boat can attest they take a great deal of time and money. Perhaps nowhere is this more evident that during the preparation of the boat for off-season storage.
First of all, seating surfaces such as benches and chairs must be removed, so that the conventional cover will lay flat. Secondly, the user must then find storage locations for these seating surfaces as well as other boating accessories such as fishing rods, life jackets, water skis, and the like. Finally, the boat cover must then be installed with the hopes that it does not become loose during the winter months which would allow the elements access to the inside of the boat causing damage. Even if the cover should remain intact, water and snow is prone to pooling on top the cover which makes removal difficult in the spring.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which boats and boating accessories can be easily and securely covered for wintertime storage, without the disadvantages as described above.